


The Black Sheep

by TenshiWarrior



Category: American McGee's Alice, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, N.C.I.S, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenshiWarrior/pseuds/TenshiWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you ever wonder what it was like? To be jealous of people all because you saw something that you couldn't hold on to but many others can share?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Outsider

-Shadow’s P.O.V-

Hey there. The name’s Shadow Fukushima, well at least that’s the name that was given to me. You probably guessed by now, that I don’t have any memories of myself, so I can’t tell you about my parents, that is if I had any.

 

Honestly I don’t know how it happened, but recently I found myself staying with the world’s greatest consulting detective, Sherlock Holmes and a former military doctor, John Watson. I know, a former doctor, and a detective go figure.

 

Anyway, since Sakura and I stayed with Sherlock the dreams that have been haunting me as a child are coming in patterns now. At first it starts with something… Well something, that is just a paradise… A paradise I’ve always wanted, but suddenly, it just takes a dark turn.

 

I can’t really explain how, it’s just all in pieces. All the dreams I had, it just bothers me so much, I don’t think I can take it.

 

So today, I decided to stay over at a factory downtown, where a few of my friends stayed. Actually that's only half true, I just wanted to talk to a person who is pretty much like me, and he had it like me to.

 

His name is Envy. I know it’s kind of a strange name. Believe it or not, he calls himself by that. He didn't really explain why though, he just thought that it seemed cool.

 

So late that night I bunked with Envy for the sleepover. I just sat there in his room quietly, just thinking to myself for a bit. I soon heard him come into the room, wearing a white t-shirt, cargo pants and his hair tied back walking barefoot.

 

He had plastic bag full of snacks in one hand and in the other was a board game.

 

"Yo!" I heard him say, "Got ourselves some snacks and a little game, that you might be familiar with." "Really?" I asked, "And what game would that be?"

 

Envy placed the snacks down on his table and he showed. "Clue, of course!" He said to me with a smile. I kind of gave him an "Oh, really?" look to him, then again I was somewhat not surprised by it. "Clue huh?" I asked, "Why that game?"

 

"Well, I thought it would make sense for a guy like yourself!" Envy said to me still smiling, "Consider this a celebration for being a student of the great Sherlock Holmes!" I just gave him a nod, and said, "Right..." To him sarcastically of course.

 

We both played Clue for a while until we got bored of it and then just moved to watching a movie. We watched a movie called "Carrie", by Stephen King I think.

 

I did really read the book, but I was shocked to see what had happened at the end of that movie, and I'm not gonna lie, I was scared while watching (So I screamed at one or two parts, so sue me).

 

Afterwards we played some video games, like God Of War III, The Last of Us, and Bioshock Infinite. While we're playing the Infinite game, I heard Envy say.

 

"You know, I was kind of surprised when you said you wanted to talk to me Shades." Envy said to me, "So what do you need some advice?"

 

I paused the game and I turned to him. "Actually I wanted to ask you something." I confessed. Envy looked at me with confusion, "Sure, what is it?" He asked me.

 

"You can't remember anything from your old life can you?"

 

"Nope."

 

"And yet you're just totally cool with that?"

 

"Yep."

 

"Why? Doesn't it bother you?"

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Well, don't you ever wonder what your old life was like? Don't you ever wonder if you had a family or not? Don't you ever wonder if you had a happy life?"

 

Envy sat there next to me in silence. I saw that his expression on his face had changed to a somewhat of an upset look. Eventually he gave out a smile and let out a light laughter, "To be honest, I don't really think about that much." He said.

 

“You don’t?” I asked him. Envy shook his head & started to explain.

 

“Well, you are right about thing. I don’t remember a thing at all just like you. I have strange dreams about what I think is my old life and such. But to be fair it’s not really bothering me as much. Well it’s not really bothering me as much as before.”

 

I looked at him with confusion. “Look, I haven’t actually told anyone this, so do me a favor and keep it a secret for me?” I just nodded my head to him and he continued.

 

“Back before I came here to London I was pretty much like you. I was stuck in the past like you are now, and I was pretty much a jerk to everybody. And here’s something that, not even my own friends know about me. Well, except Tony & Gibbs.”

 

My curiosity began to rise, “And what would that be?”

 

Envy then turned to me and gave me a look that I have never seen before.

 

“I absolutely loved to watch others in fear… To watch others die…”

* * *

 

- ** _Three years ago, November, 2010_** -

 

(Narrator P.O.V)

 

“ **HEY! COME ON MAN! DON’T DO THIS!!** ”

 

There came a laughter from within the alleyway. There was a wicked grin, that was given to the poor man.

 

“Oh? And what will you do if I don’t? Cry out to mommy?”

 

The man shook from the presence of the young teenager that stood before him. The man started to cry which only made the teenager laugh even louder.

 

“ **HA!** What do you know? Grow men do cry~”

 

The man cried even louder, he felt the blade right to his neck.

 

“How lovely~!”

 

With a single swing the man had died instantly. The walls within the alleyway were soon stained with the poor man’s blood. The teenager laughed aloud as he felt his on face stained with his blood.

 

“ **HAHA! YEAH BITCH!! ENVY LIKES! ENVY LIKES ALOT!** ”

 

The teenager named Envy laughed even louder. He didn’t care if the whole heard him or not.

 

He didn’t care about it at all.

  
He just kept on laughing & laughing, until he had felt like, he died from his own laughs.


	2. The Wolf & the Hunter

**_-November, 2010-_ **

 

Envy kicked down the door to the rundown apartment. He made himself comfortable on the couch which was ruined. He couldn’t help but laugh at what had happened on this special night.

 

“ **HAHA! THAT LOOK! I DON’T THINK I CAN GET OVER THAT LITTLE FACE!** ”

 

He kicked his legs in the air as he continued to laugh, he was soon in tears from his own laughter.

 

“ **YUP! THAT LITTLE FACE, IT’S FOREVER STUCK IN MY HEAD! HAHA! MAN, HE SHOULD’VE SEEN HIMSELF! HIS FACE WAS JUST TOO DAMN PRICELESS!!** ”

 

Pretty soon his laughter began to fade and he finally caught his breath. He looked around the rundown place, his smile soon faded, and he had a stern look. Envy got himself up from the couch, and went to get himself some dinner.

 

Deep down under that sadistic look, he at times actually felt lonesome. He had no one to talk to, he had no friends whatsoever, not even a family, that is, if he had one to begin with.

 

However, because the whole world rejected his kind, he in turn, rejected the humans.

 

If they hated him, then he would hate them. If they killed, then he would kill. And if some enjoyed watching others in misery & fear… Than he would too.

 

In other words, it was poison that had now coursed through his body, however he had enjoyed it.

 

He enjoyed the taste of the bittersweet fruit he had plucked from a tree he had picked for himself. He didn’t care what others thought of his decision, he made the choice himself, so why should he care? He doesn't need anyone, he only needed himself.

 

“Why do I always feel this emptiness than?”

 

He heard the bell, and he pulled his dinner out of microwave. He walked over to the coffee table and turned on the television and just sat there watching a movie known as The Lovely Bones. while he ate the his dinner.

 

He couldn't help but still have that empty feeling in him. He didn't know why but no matter what he did, he just couldn't get rid of the emptiness.

 

He pretty soon heard the sound of children outside; He looked through a nearby window from where he sat. He looked out and he saw a family of four down there on the sidewalk, just laughing whatever joke that the father had for them.

 

Envy let out a scoff and just went back to watching TV.

 

"They're just dumb humans, why the hell should I care anyway..."

* * *

 

_**-The Next Day-** _

 

**_"You forgot to clean your room again? Honestly you need to quit living like a pig."_ **

**_"Big brother! Welcome home!"_ **

**_"Be safe okay."_ **

**_"Do whatever the hell you want. Just don't come crying to me if you end up dead."_ **

Envy slowly opened his eyes and let out moan after seeing the dreams once again.

  
  


“Damn… Again… I really hate seeing them.” He sat up on the couch and fixed his hair. He realized that he had left the TV on, and saw that it was playing the news that had obviously said, “Breaking News”.

 

The reporter had announced the news for today.

 

“This just in, a man has been found murdered at 10 o'clock this morning. Police states that he died around 11:30 p.m last night. Witnesses state that they saw a young man possibly a man in his 20s, was seen running from where the man was killed, police had said that they will do whatever they can to put this person behind bars.”

 

Envy let out a chuckle, “Good luck with that.”

 

The reporter continued.

 

“We have just received the identification of the man. The man that was killed is or was a member of the U.S Naval. And we have just received information that N.C.I.S has arrived at the scene.”

 

The young teenager was surprised to see what he just heard. “So I killed a U.S Naval Officer, and got N.C.I.S involved?” Envy asked himself. He smiled and he started to laugh.

 

“I like the sound of that, I can’t wait to see how this turns out.” Envy said, with his sadistic smile.

* * *

 

_**-Crime Scene-** _

 

Gibbs team had just gotten a call from a local store clerk, that a Naval Officer was murdered. They managed to get past the press and onto the scene of the crime.

 

“The man’s name is Caleb Sanchez.” The agent named Ziva reported, “He served in the Navy for about five years now.”

 

“What about the killer?” The head of the team named Gibbs asked. A senior agent named DiNozzo had replied to Gibbs, “I talked to the witnesses, they said that they saw him run down a couple of blocks, McGee is checking it out now.” Another agent named Anthony DiNozzo replied.

 

Gibbs then turned to the his two medical examiners, Dr. Mallard or Ducky as his friends like to call him, and his assistant Jimmy Palmer. “Do we have a cause of death?” Gibbs asked.

 

The examiner Ducky replied, “Well there’s not much to look at here Jethro. It would appear that the killer had simply silited the poor mans throat and in turn he had died instantly.”

 

“I got that part figured out. How about the time of death?”

  
  


“The time of death would be about 12 hours ago.”

 

“Is that all you were able to figure out?”

 

“Good grief, Jethro I’ve barely met the deceased. Mr. Palmer, help me get him into the van.”

 

“Of course Dr. Mallard.” Jimmy had said. With that they moved the body on to the stretcher. Another agent who was named McGee had gotten back to Gibbs. “Boss!” He said, as he approached the elder man, “I just finished talking to the suspects, they said that they didn’t get a good look at the guy but they think that it’s a teenager.”

 

Gibbs was surprised to hear this from McGee. “A teenager? Are you sure?”

 

“You don’t really have to ask about that do you?”

 

The team turned to see a young lady in who had short black hair up to her shoulders, and dark green eyes. She wore a blue dress that reached her knees, with a white vest hoodie. She had wore black and white knee socks and black boots that had covered her ankles.

 

“Alice.” Gibbs said.

 

“Gibbs.” the young woman named Alice had said to him. She walked over to the team, and the team stood there dumbfounded. “Where have you been?” Tony asked the girl named Alice, “In London, trying to get myself comfortable there.”

 

Ziva asked, “How’s that going for you?”

 

“It’s going good so far. It’s nice not to feel, well caged like an animal.” Alice simply replied. Jimmy went beside McGee, “Um, who is that woman?”

 

“Oh, that’s Alice Liddell.” McGee whispered, “She was a former patient at an asylum that has been shut down for some time. When she was staying here in America, we helped her prove her innocence of a crime she didn’t do. Every now & then the director calls for her help, but only for special cases.”

 

“What kind of special cases?” Palmer had asked. However no answer came from McGee.

 

Alice walked over to the body which was now put on the stretcher. “So you managed to find another body?” Alice said. “Another body?” Ziva asked, “What are you talking about?”

 

Alice had then explained.

 

“I went to talk to Fornell before I came here. He said that the victims that he had found. Each of the victims had died a different death, one after another, however there was only one thing that they had in common. Each of the victims had died instantly, which means that the man your looking for knows the average humans weak points.”

 

Gibbs had asked, “Are you saying that you know who the killer is?”

 

“I do know but at the same time I don’t know.” Alice replied.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean to say the killer has worn many faces.”

 

“Care to give me the name?”

 

“Well, I’ve been told that he has given himself the name Envy. No one has seen who he really looks like, all they know is that he wears the face of others to hide himself from the public.”

 

“So in other words, this guy has… You know, talent?” Tony had asked. “Of course that’s what I’m saying.” Alice said, “As you could probably tell, the person you're looking for is obviously a shape-shifter, a deadly weapon I should say.”

 

“A shape-shifter huh?” McGee said, “That’s going to make things more difficult.”

 

“Indeed it is.” Alice said, “But don’t worry, with me on the case I’m sure you’ll be able to catch him.”

* * *

 

**_-Downtown-_ **

 

Envy jumped down from the building and right into the alleyway. He looked at the crowd ahead, and he just let out his usual smile.

 

“Now, than I wonder who should be my next victim?”

 

Before he could walk into the crowd he saw beside him a child and an elderly man begging for food. Envy turned to them and saw that they were in need of something to eat.

 

The child, and a little girl looked up at Envy with eyes of sadness. He looked in a bag of fruit that he had stole from the supermarket, and looked back at them.

 

He then let out a sigh, and walked over to them, surprising the two. “Here you go.” Envy said to them as he held the bag out in front of them, “It’s fresh off the market.” The little girl took the bag from him, “Thank you mister.” “Bless your heart.” The elder man said.

 

Envy just turned away from them and said, “Just stay out of trouble.”

 

With that he walked away from them and into the crowd.

 

“ ** _Tch… I don’t know why I have to keep taking pity on these people… They’re just humans… They’re nothing but insects…_** ”

 

Envy than a man in his thirties who was just losing himself over to alcohol, and he looked like he enjoyed it. Envy could clearly see, that he was a naval officer.

 

“Well, well… Since I killed that navy guy, I might as well keep my victims the same.”

 

He turned and walked away, thinking of a perfect way, to kill the man.

 


	3. I Fought the Law and the Law Won

For the past week, Envy had followed the man like a hawk stalking it’s prey, waiting for the right moment to strike. He had already planned to give the man a scare, like what he had usually did to his victims. If there is one thing Envy absolutely loved, it was making sure that the last thing his victims felt was fear.

 

He watched the man enter his home, snickering for what was about to come.

 

“This is going to be fantastic!” Envy thought in his head, “I can just see it now! The fear in his eyes, the regrets he made in his life! His face when he dies! It’ll just be too damn priceless for me!”

 

Envy then started his plan of attack. He transformed into a crow and flew to the living room, where the man had sat with his headphones. While he wasn’t looking Envy slowly opened the window without the man noticing. He slipped through the window and turned back into himself. He snuck behind the couch, changed into a bulgar and prepared to hit him on the head.  

  
  


But before he did the man suddenly fell off the couch, and he saw that his skin was literally pale like the snow.

 

“He’s dead? **GRR! I HATE IT WHEN SOMEONE STEALS MY PREY!** ”

 

He then heard a car pull up.

 

“ **GAH!** Now what!?”

 

Envy ran towards the window and saw a black car pull up. He was surprised who were the ones that stepped out of the car.

 

“ **N.C.I.S!? HOW THE HELL DID THEY-** ”

 

It wasn’t long until he saw a familiar face step out of the car.

 

“Alice Liddell? They consulted her? Well this should be interesting.”

 

He heard them walk up to the door, and heard them knock.

 

“Mr. Sanchez? This is N.C.I.S open the door.” He heard one of them said.

 

“Time to make myself scarce.”

 

As he attempted to leave, he suddenly knocked over something breakable.

 

 

“God-damn it...” He said.

 

 

He heard some of them surround the house. When he heard one of them try to break the door down, he immediately ran up the stairs and right up the stairs and hid himself in one of the rooms.

 

“Great, just great…” Envy whispered when he heard them searching the house. He then saw the entrance to the attic. He decided to use that to his advantage.

 

**_Breakin’ rocks in the hot sun_ **

**_I fought the law and the law won_ **

**_I fought the law and the law won_ **

**_I needed money cause I had none_ **

 

He opened the attic door and he went through. He heard voices from downstairs.

 

“Hey! I hear something!

 

“Get up stairs, now!”

 

  
**_I fought the law and the law won_ **   


**_I fought the law and the law won_ **

**_I left my baby and it feels so bad_ **

**_Guess my race is run_ **

 

Envy saw them right down the steps, he pulled the stairs up before they could enter.

 

“He went this way boss!”

 

“Go after him!”

 

**_She’s the best girl I ever had_ **

**_I fought the law and the law won_ **

**_I fought the law and the law won_ **

**_Robbing people with a six-gun_ **

 

Envy placed a cabinet right on top of the door. He let his usual smile and said, “Like hell you're going to catch me.” He went to the small window and opened it. He changed into a bird and prepared to fly.

 

**_I miss my baby and I feel so sad_ **

**_I fought the law and the law won_ **

**_I fought the law_ **

**_And the law won_ **

 

(Song Continues to play)

 

Before he could fly away he suddenly felt something sharp pierced him on the arm and he fell to the ground with a bang. He got up off the ground and his wound heal. He looked up and saw Alice standing in front of him.

 

“I thought you would try to fly away.” Alice said, “I would’ve expected nothing less from a shape shifter like yourself. And to think that the famous Envy on the most wanted list is a teenager like you.”

 

Envy smiled and let out a chuckle, “You are very clever Alice! Although we are both late to party.”

 

“Oh? So the dead body in there, is not your handy work?”

 

“Bitch please! If I was going to kill that person, I would’ve at least tried to get him to shit his pants and then end him.”

 

“I see.”

 

“You know Alice, I would love to stick around, this is where we part ways.”

 

Envy’s arm had extended towards Alice; She managed to dodge it but his great strength ended up breaking a nearby car. She then pulled out her gun and began to fire at him, he in turn began to dodge the bullets.  He then attacked again this time Alice managed to do a flip to dodge his attacks but he made her lose her balance.

 

“ **HA! HA! LATER BITCHES!!** ” Envy yelled out as he started to run. He ran straight past there car and straight down the block, until suddenly he felt what was a like a blade go right through his leg.

 

" **GAH!** "He cried out falling to the ground. He looked to see a man, the one they call Gibbs had taken the shot. He removed the bullet and allowed his wound to heal. Before he could run however, he had felt more weight put on to him.

 

"What the-"

 

He looked to see that he was put in handcuffs, and held down. One was a man named Anthony DiNozzo, and another was a woman named Ziva David.

 

"Oh for the love of..." He said looking at the hand cuffs.

 

"We got him boss!" Anthony said pointing his gun at him. Ziva forced Envy to stand up, and pretty soon he was shoved into the car.

 

(Song Ends)

* * *

 

- ** _N.C.I.S_** -

 

After Gibb’s team had captured Envy, they took him straight to the interrogation, and just locked him inside. They kept their eyes on him, so that they made sure that they didn’t try anything funny.

 

“So let me get this straight.” Gibbs said to Alice, “Here we have the killer of a U.S marine, possibly another one, and you mean to tell me that he didn’t kill Sanchez’s brother?”

 

“He told me himself.” Alice replied.

 

“Well how do you know he was telling the truth?” Ziva asked.

 

“Cause he said he puts fear in his victims.” Alice had replied, “I’ve seen killers like him back in London, and when they don’t get to their victim they end up pretty pissed. And he may not look like it, but he is pretty pissed.”

 

“What are you suggesting Alice?” the former marine had asked her.

 

“All I’m suggesting is that since he’s a killer and since he knows murders best, I’m just suggesting that you have him work for you.”

 

Gibbs team literally did a double-take when they heard Alice say those words.

 

“Your seriously suggesting to have him work with us!?” Tony said.

 

“That is what I’m suggesting Tony.” Alice said, “Unless you want the killer to get another than be my guest.”

 

Tony just stood there dumbfounded.

 

“This is insane.” Tony finally said, “You don’t know the meaning of the word.” The former patient mumbled.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

She then turned to Gibbs.

 

“I can convince him to help out with this if you like Gibbs.” She said, “You know how persuasive I can be with people.”

 

Gibbs just turned to Alice and just stared at her.

* * *

- ** _Interrogation Room_** -

 

Envy didn’t know why he was there right now. He could’ve, no he can escape from there, he just didn’t know what was stopping him from doing so. He didn’t know what though. Maybe it was because he wanted to see how this was going to end.

 

It wasn’t long until he saw, Alice and the other agent Anthony, the one who was responsible for cuffing him.

 

“What the hell do you want?” Envy asked with a glare.

 

“Geez, I was expecting you to be nicer to women.” Alice said.

 

“All you humans look alike to me, doesn’t matter the gender.” The teenager replied.

 

“Is this really how you are with dates?” Tony asked

 

“I might be if I ever had the time to get myself one.” Envy said, “What about you old man? You ever get a girlfriend yourself?”

 

“ **WHAT!? I’M NOT OLD!** ” Tony yelled.

 

“Really? Than why does a “young man” like yourself have the title of senior agent?” Envy said with a smile.

 

“ **HOW THE HELL DO YOU EVEN KNOW ABOUT THAT!?** ”

 

“Tony please.” Alice said to the senior agent, “You can argue about your age another time.”

 

Envy then gave his glare again, towards Alice. “I’m going to ask again, Ms. Alice, what the hell do you want?”

 

“I think you already know what I want to talk to you about.”

 

“Really, enlighten me.”

 

Alice gave out a sigh, and said, “Alright look. We’re looking for a new criminal, and you're pretty pissed about someone stealing your kill.”

 

“ **HELL YEAH, I’M PISSED!!** ” Envy shouted causing both Alice and Tony to jump, “This bastard stole my kills for the past six months, and I am major pissed about this guy, he stole my latest kill!”

 

“Wait a minute!” Tony said, “You mean to tell me that this guy has been doing the same kills as you have?”

 

“Do I need to spell it out for you old man!?” Envy yelled, “I’ve been trying to find out who this guy is, but no matter what I do, he just seems to slip through my fingers!”

 

“Didn’t we just establish that I’m not old.” Tony asked.

 

“Not now Tony.” Alice said, “Wait a second, has this man stole any of your recent killings?”

 

“Hells yeah!” Envy said, “For the past six weeks he stole my some of my kills! ”

 

“Than the bodies that Fornell found…”

 

“They were all done by him!” Envy said.

 

Alice gave out a sigh, “Look Envy, I don’t normally ask this of criminals when I’m working with N.C.I.S, but we need your help.”

 

Envy chuckled, “My help? Why would a human want my help?”

 

“Well since these killings are similar, you may know your best way around this.” She replied.

 

“Really?” He asked while turning away from them, “What could an insect possibly offer in exchange?”

 

Alice gave a small smile. Tony realized what she was planning, “Alice I know that look!”

 

“We’ll do and or give whatever you want after this case is over of course.” Alice said.

 

Envy’s eye literally twitched at what she had offered. “Oh no.” Tony said while face palming himself. Envy turned to Alice and looked at her directly in the eye, “Anything? Hold on what you're saying is that you’ll either do, or give anything I want?”

 

Alice nodded her head, “Whatever you want.”

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Whatever you please.”

 

Envy tried real hard to hold his glee in, but managed to take control of it just when he was about to forget. “Wait, what’s the catch?” he asked. Alice had replied, “If you fail to cooperate with Gibbs and his team, they’ll have you arrested on the spot.”

 

“Damn it!” Envy mouthed.

 

“So Envy, do we have a deal?” Alice asked, sticking her hand out to him

 

Envy didn’t know what to think. He can get them to do or let him have whatever he wanted, but he had to cooperate with them. If there was one thing he didn’t like it was being ordered around. However what choice did he have?

 

Envy took her hand and said with a glare, “Deal.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Used here "I Fought The Law and the Law Won" By Bobby Fuller Four


	4. Define "Trust"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the ending is silly and if the chapter is short.

A whole week…..

  


It’s already been one whole week, and already Envy was starting to regret the deal he made. He was literally but on watch by the N.C.I.S agent SIR-TALKS-A-LOT Anthony DiNozzo and **MR-SHOW-OFF** Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

  


If it hadn’t been for that “catch” in the deal than he would have slaughtered them right now without a second thought.

  


Now that he wasn’t taking the drugs, he felt any minute now, he will go through a withdrawal. He was tapping his fingers simultaneously against the table, at the moment about to go crazy for not killing anyone for the past two days.

  


“Remind me again why you two have to baby-sit me?” Envy said glaring at them.

  


“Because, you're still responsible for the murder of Caleb Sanchez.” Gibbs said.

  


“Oh come on, Gibbsy. You’re not still mad about that are you?” Envy asked.

  


“What do you think?”

  


“I’m guessing it’s a ‘no’ than?”

  


“You want me to shoot you in the head?”

  


“Go ahead and try.”

  


DiNozzo stepped in the conversation, “Do you really have to tempt us to shoot you?” “Well what the hell do you expect me to do, I mean, I haven’t killed for a week straight… **ONE WHOLE F******G WEEK!!** ” Envy said simultaneously, “ **I MEAN GOOD GOD I DON’T KNOW HOW MUCH MORE I CAN TAKE THIS!!** ”

  


Alice, McGee, and Ziva then walked into the room, “You're going to have to live with it.” Envy gritted his teeth. “Fine, don’t blame me if I start going through my withdrawal.” He said biting his on his finger, causing it to bleed, “Oh believe me I’d rather not.”  Alice said, “Gibbs, McGee and Ziva found something.”

  


“What have you got?” Gibbs said.

  


McGee immediately bought the information up on the scream. “Well, we checked around with the witnesses and we believe we know who the killer is.”

  


“Well than who is it?” Gibbs asked.

  


“Well to be more precise, it’s actually killers.” Ziva said, “You put an ‘S’ at the end of that word, why?” DiNozzo asked, “Well it’s quite simple really.” Alice said.

  


She soon brought up a picture of what appeared to be a news article that had had, “THE SEVEN SINS TAKE ANOTHER LIFE: FORCE A COUPLE TO COMMIT SUICIDE.”

  


“What is this?” Gibbs asked Alice, “Oh come on Gibbs, even a man such as yourself read the newspaper. All the former marine did was give Alice a look.

  


“Oh right, I forgot about that.” Alice said she soon continued not noticing that Envy had twitched at the name.

  


“The Seven Sins. They are a group of both people with talent and humans. No one has ever seen who they are or what they look like, all people know that they are ruthless and kill just for the hell of it.”

  


“Sounds familiar.” DiNozzo joked pointing to Envy who had stopped his little tantrum, “Why are they called the Seven Sins?” Gibbs asked, “From what we know so far, they call themselves the Seven Sins because, the people that are in this gang kill for any kind of crime.” Alice said, “Kill for money, kill for revenge, kill for their own pleasure, you name it, they’ll do it. Even if it is a bit ridiculous.”

  


“So the Seven Sins, do they have seven people?” Tony asked, “No they actually have more than that.” Alice said, “A lot more. Basically they are the eyes and ears for each other all over the country of the U.S.” "Obviously we don't have all the information about the Seven Sins, but we do have a couple suspects that maybe responsible for the killings and we have reason to believe they are apart of the Seven Sins." Ziva said.

  


She pulled up a couple of pictures of a total of four people; Two were men and two were women. As they explained each of the suspects, they did not notice that Envy's hand was shaking just from the hearing the name the Seven Sins.

  


“ _Damn it, those guys._ ” Envy thought in his head, “ _Out of all the group of people why did it have to be them? Why? Why? **WHY?!**_ ”

  


With his brute strength he had left a dent right on underneath the desk.

  


“Hey!”

  


Envy was snapped out of thought when he heard the sound of Tony’s voice. He shot a glare at Tony, “What are you doing?” Tony asked. Envy said nothing and just stared at his feet. They noticed that he was different; they saw in his eyes that there was a flicker of anger and a hint of something else that didn’t mix.

  


Alice walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, “Are you alright?”

  


“ **DON’T TOUCH ME INSECT!** ” He yelled batting her hand away.

  


“Hey, what’s your problem?” Ziva said, “She’s just trying to be nice!”

  


Envy then gave a death glare to Ziva, “Let me get one thing perfectly clear… I don’t need any of your pity.”

  


He then walked away from them, “Where are you going?” McGee asked, “Restroom!” Envy yelled as he disappeared in the halls, past so many other agents. Gibbs had signaled Ziva to go and follow him.

  


Envy busted in to the restroom and went over to the sink. He looked at himself in the mirror and just gave himself a long and hard thought about the Seven Sins. He then placed his hand on the mirror.

  


“ _Why the hell did it have to be them? Does it have to be them that just have to jerk around with me?! Why!?_ ”

  


Envy’s hand began to twitch on the mirror. He took his hand off the mirror, and put his fingers into a fist.

  


“ ** _WHY!?_** ”

  


With brute force his fist landed right on the mirror letting it break, and his fist covered in blood.

  


“ _Damn it… Why…?_ ”

* * *

- **_Meanwhile_ ** -

  


Gibbs team continued to research on the Seven Sins. However they had found nothing on them, they couldn’t find anything else on them all except either old or new newspaper articles.

  


“Damn, at this rate it’s going to take forever.” Tony groaned.

  


“It’s like I said, these guys are really good.” Alice said, “They leave no evidence whenever they pull… How you say, a gig.”

  


McGee sat back in his chair and put his hands over his face. “Okay, these guys are too good.” He said, “There’s not one picture of these guys.”

  


“Well keep looking till you find one McGee.” Gibbs said while searching up on his computer.

  


Tony glanced over at the hallway where Envy had entered. “Jeez, how long does it take for a guy to use a bathroom?”

  


“About as long as a man like yourself Tony.” Alice answered. Tony just gave her a stern look, “Very funny.” Just than, their forensic scientist, Abby Sciuto.

  


“Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs!” She said simultaneously.

  


“Abby, what is it?” Gibbs asked.

  


“I managed to find something on the Seven Sins!” She said with glee.

  


Alice got up from where she was sitting, “Really, what did you find?”

  


Abby turned to Alice, “Well that video that you sent to me before, I manage to clear it up.”

  


Gibbs, Tony and McGee turned to Alice and gave her a stern look, “I thought you said people couldn’t get a photo of them.” Gibbs said, “Well I never said that they got a video of at least one of them.” Alice replied, “Although the videos always came up a bit blurry.” “Well Abby let’s see it.” The former marine said.

  


Just like that Abby put the video up on screen. The video was titled, “The Sin Punishes an Innocent”. The video played and it was obvious of why the video was all blurred up. The victim was running away from someone. The person kept on looking back with the camera in his hand. There was a total of three people within the video.

  


They were most likely the members of the Seven Sins gang. In the video they managed to corner the poor victim. One of them stepped forward, knocked the camera out the victim’s hand and just like that the video just ends.

  


“Wait a minute, bring it back a bit.” Alice said.

  


McGee brought the video back about a few minutes, and paused it at the person that killed the victim. “Gibbs, does that person look familiar?” Alice asked, “Yeah, your right.” Gibbs said, “Can you clear the image?” “Can do.” McGee said to him.

  


With that he started to clear the image on the video, to reveal that familiar face.

  


“Wait a second… Is that…” Abby said.

  


“Envy!?” Tony cried out, “He was a part of this gang!?”

  


Alice then looked at the date of when the video was posted.

  


“This video was posted 10 years ago.” Alice said.

  


Tony looked at the date, “Really 10 years ago?”

  


“Yeah.” Alice said, “It’s right there in black and white.”

  


They thought about what they saw within the video; After seeing Envy in the video they didn’t know what to think about him.

  
“But if he’s in the video here…” Alice said, “Why isn’t he with them now?”


	5. Behind the Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Srry if the chapter is a bit short, hope u like it though :)

Later that day Gibbs and his team met in Abby’s lab to discuss about Envy; Wondering what they should do if Envy decides to turn on them. “I still can’t believe this.” DiNozzo said, “A gang member, right under our noses.” “I still can’t believe it either Tony.” Alice said, “But we can’t just go jumping the gun that he’s still a part of that gang.” “She’s right, I mean you’ve seen how he reacted.” McGee said.

 

“Yeah, but still, how do we know that he won’t kill us after this case is done?” Tony asked.

 

“That’s the problem, we don’t know DiNozzo.” Gibbs said.

 

“So what do you suggest we do?” Ziva asked.

 

“The only thing we can do.” Gibbs said, “Keep our eyes on him.”

 

“Are you serious? That’s the only thing we’re going to do?” Ziva asked.

 

“Remember we’re dealing with a person who has powers. So we don’t know what to expect.” Alice said, “I know I said he was a shapeshifter, but he could have other surprises in store.”

 

“So we’re just going to continue to babysit him?” DiNozzo asked, “We don’t have much of a choice.” Alice said, “There’s just no turning back on this and you know it.”

 

Tony gave Alice a look, “I have a feeling I’m going to regret this.”

* * *

 

-Later that Evening; Gibbs House-

 

Envy sat on the couch looking out the window in from the living room. Those two words kept popping up in his head, “Seven Sins”. He still couldn’t believe it. He had thought he managed to get away from them, but they managed to find him again. “Damn it all…” Envy thought in his head, “Why do they always pop up?”

 

He stuffed his head in the pillow.

 

“Out of all the people… Why did it have to be them?”

 

He felt the presence of someone else in the room. Of course, it was Gibbs. Gibbs handed him a cup of what appeared to be a hot drink.

 

“What the hell is this?” Envy asked looking at the marine with his usual glare.

 

“Hot chocolate.” He said, “Never heard of it.”

 

“Never had it.” Envy replied taking the cup from his hand and took a sip from it. Gibbs sat beside him, “You see something interesting out that window?”

 

“Nothing but trees and and the glisten from the moon.”

 

“Doesn’t that catch your eye?"

 

"Not really. No matter how much you look at it, it's all just the same... If you had my life, you would've been bored of seeing this site by now."

 

“Really? Some people are always in awe of this sight you know.”

 

Envy slammed the cup right on the table and shot a glare at Gibbs. “Look old timer, I know you have me as a suspect now because you found out the fact that I was a member of the Seven Sins.” Envy said, “And if you think I’m involved this in anyway you are dead wrong about that old timer.” “So you are not a part of their gang anymore?” Gibbs asked, “I did use the word ‘was’ didn’t I?” He replied, “But I’d rather not get into it.”

 

“Alright than don’t tell me.”

 

“Why are you even talking to me anyway old timer? I don’t really see a point in it.”

 

“I was hoping you would love this sight, either that or you're keeping your eye out for-”

 

“ **I’M NOT KEEPING MY EYE OUT FOR ANYTHING!!** ”

 

Envy suddenly got up off the couch and grabbed his hoodie. “Where are you going?” Gibbs asked, “Don’t worry old timer, I may be a killer but I’m not stupid. I’m not planning on killing anyway, I just need some air.” Envy replied with his usual smile, “Later old timer.”

 

With that Envy walked out the door and just went for a stroll. Gibbs let out a sigh and said, “Well, we’re going to be in a pickle.”

* * *

 

-At that moment-

 

Alice walked out of the local store and started to eat some of the pocky that she had bought for herself. “Bloody hell, what a day this turned out to be.” she said to herself, “It seems like everyday it just get’s more curious.” Alice let out a sigh as she brushed her hair away from her face.

 

“Why do I always end up with the strangest cases?”

 

Just when she was about to head back to her hotel, she saw someone familiar beside a dumpster.

 

“ _Envy?_ ”

 

* * *

As Envy was on his walk, he stopped when heard loud crying within a dumpster. He went over to it. He opened the dumpster only to find a little baby right there in between broken bottles and broken cardboard boxes. He gritted his teeth in disgust and carefully picked the baby up from out of the dumpster.

 

“You're in pain, aren’t you?” He asked the little baby, even though the little one wouldn’t understand his words, “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you get the proper help, just don’t tell anyone I did this.”

 

With that he made his way to the nearest hospital not knowing that someone was following close behind him.

* * *

Alice could not believe what she was seeing. There was Envy, one of the youngest ever to live since Jack the Ripper, helping what had appeared to be a little infant. She made sure to follow close behind him, making sure he didn’t know she was there. It wasn’t long until, she had saw him stop at the front of a hospital. She saw him take a different face which was what had appeared to be a man wearing a trench coat and a tux.

 

He then entered the hospital with the infant in his arms. Alice manage to get close enough to see him talking to one of the doctors. Eventually the doctors took the baby and made their way to an operation room, and Envy walked out of the hospital changing back to the way he was before they came back to talk to him. As he started to walk away, Alice caught his attention.

 

“That is a remarkable thing you did for the little guy.”

 

Envy jumped and he turned to her, shooting his usual glare at her. He then turned and walked away from her, “Don’t get the wrong idea Alice, that baby is just another victim in the future for me.” “Really?” she asked walking in front of him, “From the looks of it you're just glad to see that baby was just safe.”

 

Envy’s face turned red, “Shu-shut up!” He started to pick up the pace. “Really? You're going to do that to me now?” Alice asked with a smile of amusement, “You know, just denying it just makes me right.”

 

“No it doesn’t!”

 

“Yes it does.”

 

“ **IT DOES NOT!** ”

 

“Yes, it does.”

 

Envy let out a groan, “ **YOU'RE SO ANNOYING YOU BITCH!! JUST MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS!!** ” And just like that, Envy immediately ran away from her. Alice just let out a small chuckle.

 

“Curiouser, and curiouser.”

  
-End of Part 5-


	6. The Howling

For the the next six days at N.C.I.S headquarters, Envy tried his best to avoid all contact with Alice; Knowing that she would bug him about last night. He still didn’t know why he chose to save the little baby or why he still takes pity on the humans. He knows he hates them, but he just was how humans would put it, confused.

 

“Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!” Envy thought in his head, “It’s bad enough that I’ve got those guys, but now, all these other questions are coming up in my head! Damn it, why now!?”

 

Just than Tony came in with McGee and Ziva; Returning after talking to one of the witnesses from the recent killings. “Oh great, just when I didn’t have enough problems.” He said gritting his teeth. Envy saw that Tony was doing some kind of a happy whistle. Envy let out a smile and chuckled, “Well, someone looks happy. What, you finally find yourself a boyfriend old man?”

 

“Oh, you're funny.” Tony said, “Actually, I managed to land myself a hot date with a model.”

 

“Really?” Envy said, still smiling, “How come you didn’t drag him to bed with you.”

 

“ **HEY! I DON’T OVER THE FENCE YOU KNOW!!** ” Tony shouted.

 

Envy laughed at him, “ **GAH HA-HA!! THAT FACE!! OH YEAH THAT’LL BE IN MY HEAD FOR AS LONG AS I LIVE!!** ”

 

“Really?!” McGee said, “I know you're a criminal but can at least act mature!?”

 

“Nope!” Envy said with his sadistic smile. Just than Gibbs and Alice both walked in after having a talk with the director. They both saw that they had stopped arguing about.

 

“Should I even ask?” Alice said, “I don’t think you should.” Gibbs replied. “Oh great it’s you…” Envy said glaring at Alice. “Good morning to you to.” Alice said. Envy just turned away from her and said nothing. “What’s with him?” Ziva asked, “I don’t think he wouldn’t want me to tell you.” Alice said to her. “What did you manage to find on the culprit?” Gibbs asked, “Nothing.” McGee said, “We even checked all of the suspects alibis they all check out.”

 

“In other words we’re at another dead end?” Alice asked. The only thing the three could do was nod their heads. Gibbs turned to Envy, “Any idea who else could’ve done this?” he asked, “Do I really look like a social kind of person?” Envy asked.

 

“Envy, remember our deal.” Alice said. Envy gave Alice another glare, “I know, I know. But I am being completely serious right now, I don’t know anyone else who could’ve done this.” Envy had lied without them realizing it. “Are you sure?” Gibbs asked. Envy nodded his head. Tony let out a scoff, “How do we know that we can trust this guy?” He asked, “I mean seriously, we’re doing all the work while he get’s to kick back and make corny comebacks.”

 

Alice noticed Envy’s eyes had just changed.

 

“Tony…” Alice said.

 

“No, no, for once Alice I agree with him.” Ziva said, “I don’t understand the point of bringing him on this case in the first place? You said that he would help us, but all he has done is just relaxing like he’s on a vacation.”

 

Alice and Gibbs realized Envy was giving nothing but silence, but as they say, always watch out for the quiet ones. “Tony, Ziva, you should-”

 

“Hang on, we’re not done.” Tony said not letting Gibbs finish, “And another thing, what is with the attitude!? I mean seriously, what is your problem with everybody, I mean what did we ever do to you, huh?!”

 

Alice & Gibbs soon saw Envy’s left eye had completely darkened, which made Alice tremble a little.

 

“His eye…?” Alice asked, “Why is it like that?”

 

Than in that moment, Envy soon lost it.

 

“What you ever did…?” Envy said that was a whisper, that got their attention, “You wanna know, what you humans ever did…?” He said getting up from his chair. Suddenly with all his strength he literally sent one of the desks flying right out the window, with Gibb’s team and Alice dodging it.

 

“ **YOU REJECTED US THAT’S WHAT YOU DID!!!** ” He shouted not caring who heard him, and just like that he continued to rage on.

 

“ **I MEAN IT’S BAD ENOUGH THAT YOU KILL US FOR SPORT, AND SEND YOUR STUPID DOGS TO ROUND US UP, FOR YOUR STUPID F*****G EXPERIMENTS!! I MEAN, WHY THE F*****G HELL DO YOU THINK THE SEVEN SINS WERE FORMED HUH?! WE TIRED OF PEOPLE LIKE YOU F*****G WITH US AROUND AND SO WE GIVE OURSELVES FREEDOM TO DO THINGS OUR OWN DAMN WAY!! AND WHY THE F***** DO YOU THINK I KILL PEOPLE HUH!? I WANT TO GIVE YOU A TASTE OF YOUR OWN MEDICINE, OF WHAT IT’S LIKE TO HAVE YOUR OWN F******G LIFE, FLASH RIGHT BEFORE YOUR VERY EYES, AND TO SEE THE FEAR PUT INTO YOUR HEARTS BEFORE YOU DIE!! SO YOU KNOW WHAT!? F***** YOU! F******* YOU!!! F**** YOU!!!! F***** YOU ALL TO HELL!!!!!** ”

 

With that being said Envy just stormed right of that building, not caring about the many stares he got as he ran out. This left Alice, & Gibbs team just stunned hearing after hearing those words that came out of his mouth. “Bloody hell…” Alice said, “I have to admit, I didn’t see that one coming.”

 

“Whoa… I didn’t know he actually felt that way…” Ziva said, feeling a bit of guilt.

 

“When he puts it like that I feel like kind of a cunt now…” Tony said also feeling a bit of guilt.

 

“This is what happens when you don’t keep your opinions to yourselves.” Gibbs told the both of them.

 

McGee looked at the broken window, “More importantly, how are we supposed to explain that to the director?” He asked pointing towards the damage that Envy had caused, “I mean boss, he did just kick your desk right out the window.” “We’ll think of something.” Gibbs said, “So, which one of you is going to talk him into coming back in here?”

 

“Maybe I should go talk to him.” Ziva said, “No, I should, I’ve been a jerk to him for most of the time.” Tony said to her. Alice then stopped the both of them, “I think I should go talk to him. He probably isn’t going to listen to one of you anyway.”

 

Alice then went out of the building, and started looking for Envy.

* * *

-Meanwhile-

 

Envy punched and kicked the wall in the alleyway of which he stood. He was so pissed off at those two agents, he had the urge to kill those two to prove that he wasn’t lying.

 

“ ** _I HATE THEM! I HATE THEM! I HATE THEM! I HATE THEM SO MUCH! I WANT TO KILL THEM! I DON’T CARE ANYMORE I WANT TO F****G KILL THEM!!_** ”

 

He then stopped and caught his breath. He soon felt his side hurt, from the rage that he had just let out.

 

“Damn it all…” He thought to himself while biting his lip, “I hate this… I hate this so much… Why does it always have to hurt whenever I just… Lose it… Damn it, why…?”

 

He soon sensed someone else’s presence within the alleyway.

 

“If you came here to apologise you can just forget about it!” Envy shouted, “I’m done! I’m done with this damn case! Alight, the deal for me is over!!”

 

“My dear, Envy… Didn’t anyone ever tell, that it ain’t over till the fat lady sings?”

 

Envy froze at the voice, knowing well who it belonged. He turned around to see-

 

“N-no…” Envy said, “ **NO! NO! NO! NOT YOU! ANYONE BUT YOU!!** ”

 

Something hit him from behind, and everything went black.

 

* * *

“ **ENVY! ENVY! ENVY WHERE ARE YOU!?** ”

 

Alice searched top to bottom, and yet there were no signs of Envy anywhere in the city. At this point, Alice began to actually worry about him.

 

“ _Bloody hell Envy, where did you go?_ ” Alice thought to herself.

 

She then looked in an alleyway, and saw signs of the wall getting damaged. She knew only one person was able to something like that.

 

“He was here.” Alice said after double checking. Than she noticed something on the ground.

 

“What have we here?”

 

She picked up the small object. It was some kind of circular object, that looked like a rock, only it was as flat as a paper and the touch was smoother than any other rock.

 

“ _This is definitely not a jewlery._ ”

 

She at it more closely and realized what it was, “Wait a minute, this is a scale, something like a snake would have. Or a dragon in a story. Why would it be-”

 

She was snapped out of thought when she suddenly heard a loud scream. She recognised the scream.

 

“ **ENVY!?** ”

 

She quickly ran towards the direction of where she heard the scream, before she placed the object she found in her pocket.

* * *

Envy cried out in pain as he felt more of the flames burn on his skin. He cried out in agony as the goons continued to burn him with their matches and a hot metal object pressed on his side.

 

A young woman who wore a mask like a bird which covered her whole face sat on the other side of the room and watched as the tortured happened. She had light brown hair which was tied back in a ponytail. She was obviously in her teens and wore a japanese uniform, with a gray jean coat and high heels.

 

They had stripped Envy from his shirt, which revealed his previous burns and scars, and green skin on his side. That was where the pain had hurt most.

 

 

**_We’ve been sleeping what you wanted_ **

**_Got us cornered right now_ **

**_Fallen asleep from our vanity_ **

**_Might cost us our lives_ **

 

“My dear sweet Envy.” The young girl said to him with a voice that sounded like a devil, “You know that it was rude to leave me without saying goodbye.” Envy was now for the first time in his life in tears, after the hours and hours of being tortured by his former gang.

 

“Ple… Please…” He pleaded through his tears, “Just let me go… Please…”

 

The woman just snickered as did the other goons. “My, my, Envy, are you begging?” She asked after she had laughed, “I didn’t think you were one to beg let alone cry.”

 

“Just let me go… Please… I beg of you…”

 

“You should already know by now Envy. What happens to bad little boys when you disobey this little gang. Continue your meddling, my little sins.”

 

Just like that they continued to burn him and this time he shrieked.

 

_**I hear they’re getting closer** _

_**Their howls are sending chills down my spin** _

_**And time is running out now** _

_**They’re coming down the hills from behind** _

 

“ **STOP IT!! PLEASE!!! I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!** ” Envy shrieked with more & more tears escaping his eyes. He then felt her hand right on his cheek, which made him flinch and whimper.

 

“My dear sweet Envy…” She said with her devilish voice, “I wonder, why you would abandon a young girl like myself, especially one who is a leader like myself.”

 

**_When we start killing_ **

**_It’s all coming down right now_ **

**_From the nightmare we’ve created,_ **

**_I want to be awakened somehow_ **

“And the most foolish thing you could ever do is work with N.C.I.S on the little murders.” The woman said.

 

“ **N-NO! YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG I JUST-** ”

 

Before Envy could say anything more, he felt a her hand like a bullet go across his face.

 

**_When we start killing_ **

**_It all will be falling down_ **

**_From the hell that we’re in_ **

**_All we are is fading away…_ **

“Did I say, you could talk?” She said. Envy tried his best not to look weak in front of her, but he was failing miserably at it. She continued to caress his cheek.

 

When we start killing...

 

“Even after all the years of going through all the of those big operations, after I took you in, you go up and leave without giving us any regard at all.”

 

“ **JUST LET ME GO!! I BEG OF YOU, PLEASE!!** ” Envy screamed.

 

“Oh come now Envy.” she said, “You should already know by now. After all you did agree to this after you joined the Seven Sins. If you are to leave, you are to be tortured. For the rest of your life. You are forever a dog on a chain. Didn't you say you didn't care if we did torture you?”

 

She then took a metal heated pole, that a member handed to her.

 

Envy began to struggle on the straps. “ **NO! NO! STOP IT! STOP IT PLEASE!!!** ”

 

**_We’ve been searching all night long_ **

**_But there’s no trace to be found_ **

**_It’s like they all have just vanished_ **

**_But I know they’re around_ **

  
  


Suddenly the pole was knocked right out of her hand.

 

“ **WHO THE HELL DID THAT!?** ” One of the goons yelled.

 

Envy turned his head and saw a familiar face. “Al… Alice…” He said, shocked to see her.

 

Alice walked in the room with a knife in her hand. The young woman, who was the leader stared at her. “So you’re the one who they talk about in London.” the leader said, “The infamous Alice Liddell.”

 

**_I hear they’re getting closer_ **

**_Their howls are sending chills down my spin_ **

**_And time is running out now_ **

**_They’re coming down the hills from behind_ **

“I’m surprised that you have heard of me.” Alice said with a small smile, " I'm guessing that you're the mastermind behind this little gang?"

 

The leader chuckled as she rubbed her wrist, "You read me like a book Ms. Liddell." She said, "As you always do, I imagine. I must admit your reputation does proceed you."

 

"I'll take that as a compliment, Ms. Lady of the Sins."

 

"Lady of the Sins? Hm, I like that name, it has a nice ring to it."

 

Alice then turned to Envy, and saw the condition he was in. “If you don’t mind, I’ll be taking him off your hands now.” Alice said walking over to him.

 

The leader chuckled, “Oh, I’m afraid I can’t do that, well not just yet anyway.” All of a sudden a gun materialized right in her hand.

  
  


**_When we start killing_ **

**_It’s all coming down right now_ **

**_From the nightmare we’ve created,_ **

**_I want to be awakened somehow_ **

She pointed it at Alice and she just started to fire at her. Alice began to dodge the bullets and knock out some of the goons that went after her.

 

Envy just watched as she fought, seeing the determination in her eyes.

 

" _I don't understand... Why is she doing this...? Even after... What I have been doing to her, and her comrades... She still takes pity over me... And now... She's here to save me... I don't get it...Shouldn't she be happy that I'm the one...suffering now? Shouldn't she be happy that... That I'm the one in fear...? She shouldn't be happy... That I'm the one begging...? She shouldn't be happy that... I'M the one in tears...? Damn it... Why...?_ "

  
  


**_When we start killing it all will be falling down_ **

**_From the hell that we're in_ **

**_All we are is fading away_ **

**_When we start killing..._ **

 

Than the tables started to turn, Alice soon got ganged up by the goons and manage to knock her weapon away. Than they pinned her to her knees. The leader walked over to Alice and the goons forced her to look at her.

 

“You foolish girl…” The leader said with a chuckle, “Did you really think, you could’ve actually beaten us? All on your own?”

 

Than they heard Alice laugh.

 

**_The sun is rising_ **

**_The screams have gone_ **

**_Too many have fallen_ **

**_Few still stand tall_ **

 

“Is there something that amuses you, Ms. Liddell?” The leader asked, placing her hand under her chin.

 

“Who said I was on my own?” Alice asked with a smile.

 

**_Is this the ending…_ **

**_Of what we become?_ **

**_Will we remember…_ **

**_What we’ve done wrong?_ **

 

Before the leader could ask, they heard several cars stop right outside of their hideout. Alice kicked the goons off of her and got the leader away from her. Alice then showed them a phone that made a call minutes before she entered the building.

 

“You are very clever aren’t you?” The leader said, somewhat amused.

 

“Thank you.” Alice said, “And like I said before, I’ll be taking Envy now.”

 

Just than, several agents from N.C.I.S came in, armed and ready, and just like that there was a gun fight.

 

**_When we start killing_ **

**_It’s all coming down right now_ **

**_From the nightmare we’ve created_ **

**_I want to be awakened somehow_ **

Envy still couldn’t help but watch as the gunfight had started. He still understand why they were doing this for him. He just couldn’t get it, those people, he couldn’t understand why they were trying to save him, after all he has done to them.

 

“ _Why? Why are they doing this?_ ”

 

**_When we start killing_ **

**_It will all be falling down_ **

**_From the hell that we’re in_ **

**_All we are is fading away_ **

 

The gunfight continued until the were less of the goons of the Seven Sins and more of the Agents of N.C.I.S.

 

“Boss!” One of the goons said, “They’re too well organized!”

 

The leader saw how many agents there were surrounding them. She snickered and said, “Well it looks like we’ll have to retreat for now.” She said. She turned to Envy who was still strapped to the table. “Don’t worry dear Envy, we’ll see each other again.” she said.

 

“You're just going to run away!?” Ziva shouted.

 

“No, I just need to do more planning.” The leader simply replied.

 

**_When we start killing..._ **

Just than a gust of wind blew right into the building forcing the agents to shield their eyes. When they opened their eyes the leader and the goons were just gone.

 

“Fan out and find them! And round up the remaining members!” Gibbs said. The team did what they were told while Alice went over to Envy. She got the straps off of him, and helped him sit up.

 

“You okay Envy?” Alice asked him, while checking his wounds, “Jesus what did they do to-” It was only than until she noticed that there were tears streaming down his cheeks. Alice was surprised to see this coming from him.

 

“Are you… Are you crying?” She asked.

 

Envy then buried his face into his legs, and just continued to cry. She honestly shocked to see this from him as was Gibbs team. Alice did the only she could think of. She put her arms around him and brought him close to her chest. Envy didn’t freeze what-so-ever, he just cried in her arms, and he didn’t care who saw him the only thing he could do was cry.

 

**_When we start killing…_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter, is "The Howling" by "Within Temptation"


End file.
